Episode 2327 (24th February 1998)
Plot Sarah is being cold towards Jack. She refuses to let him help her on the farm. Tony is still adamant that Emma cannot keep her horse. He notices that Will is wearing his aftershave. Mandy does not want to take up Mrs Taylor's offer of selling underwear, but Paddy doesn't want her to offend Mr Parker because he is an influential vet. He tries some psychological tactics on Mandy. Zoe takes the opportunity to speak to Kelly. She lets her know that she knows about Kelly's pregnancy. She doesn't want her to have an abortion. Kelly tells her to mind her own business. Becky tells Eric that Will is not ill when he enquires. Jan is coming home for a visit today. Ned asks Jack about their romantic evening. It is obvious that it was not a success. He thinks that Jack is trying too hard. Kelly tells Chris that she is scared about the abortion. Tony wants to let the probation service use the assault course. Mandy and Lisa have a laugh about the underwear she could sell. Chris is against the idea of the probationers and puts Tony in his place. Lisa tells Betty and Kathy about the underwear party. Kim has called Zoe out to look at her horse Kaiser. She wants him ready for stud next week. Emma and Kirsty find that Delilah has gone from the field. Chris is annoyed with Zoe for speaking to Kelly. He doesn't see that Kelly is doing anything wrong by having an abortion, but Zoe is totally against it. Emma accuses her dad of sending Delilah to the knackers. Jan arrives home. The nurse warns Ned that she is tense. She gets better though when Ned and Roy start arguing. Butch has found Delilah and taken her home. Lisa decides to ring Zoe. Chris tries to explain to Zoe that he doesn't think he and Kelly would make good parents. Jan has a good laugh with Sarah. Zoe tells Chris that he may never have a child again. She wants the baby for herself. The Cairns retrieve Delilah from the Dingles. Heather finds Lyn and Kirsty at Marlon's. She drags them off. Mandy decides to do the underwear party after all. Biff asks after Jan. Ned still refuses to make friends. Dee and Eric have made up. Will turns up for work. Chris tells Kelly that he wants her to keep the baby. He promises that he will take care of her. Cast Regular cast *Sarah Sugden - Alyson Spiro *Jack Sugden - Clive Hornby *Ned Glover - Johnny Leeze *Emma Cairns - Rebecca Loudonsack *Anthony Cairns - Edward Peel *Rebecca Cairns - Sarah Neville *Will Cairns - Paul Fox *Mandy Dingle - Lisa Riley *Patrick Kirk - Dominic Brunt *Zoe Tate - Leah Bracknell *Vic Windsor - Alun Lewis *Kelly Windsor - Adele Silva *Eric Pollard - Christopher Chittell *Christopher Tate - Peter Amory *Lisa Dingle - Jane Cox *Kathy Glover - Malandra Burrows *Betty Eagleton - Paula Tilbrook *Dee Pollard - Claudia Malkovich *Kim Tate - Claire King *Butch Dingle - Paul Loughran *Kirsty Hutchinson - Anne Marie Jowett *Jan Glover - Roberta Kerr *Roy Glover - Nicky Evans *Sam Dingle - James Hooton *Zak Dingle - Steve Halliwell *Marlon Dingle - Mark Charnock *Lyn Hutchinson - Sally Walsh *Heather Hutchinson - Siobhan Finneran *Biff Fowler - Stuart Wade *Steve Marchant - Paul Opacic Guest cast *Psychiatric Nurse - Gillian Baskeyfield Category:1998 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes